Stranded
by Lexbro95
Summary: Permanent hiatus. Stranded, that was one of many words that could describe the situation of our heroes. Stranded on an island, no comunications to the outside world. Stranded, with no superpowers. Stranded, on the same island of the Rowdyruff boys.


**Me: Ok, so this is a new story about the PPG and the RRB who are in grade 5 and their grade 5 classmates are with them, stranded on an island while going on a cruise from school, (A little pricey for a school huh?) I'm not even sure if that made sense so whatever… So, kind of like the Titanic, the cruise sinks and they all swim to the closest shore they could see. Fortunately, they all survive... except for the captain and the adults, etc. Unfortunately, the RRB and the PPG lose their powers. Nobody knew why… dun dun duuuun.**

**(Let's get to the start of the story.)**

_A few years past and the kids were all 13 or 12 years old. The girls and the boys all slit up in groups of the same gender. Firstly, because the boys were sexist jerks,_ (no offence for any guys reading this,) _and they thought that girls couldn't do anything right. Well that went right in their faces because the girls had miniature houses and were able to make food out of the animals living around. Where the boys had crappy houses but were still OK and food was hard because they fought over it. Also most of the girls who were girly- girls turned into tomboys, which is good because they wouldn't live to see the sunrise if they still were one. The girls also learned to climb trees and other stuff (if they didn't know how,) and would sneak up towards the boys' side. The boys had no idea cause, well, they didn't notice…_

It was a hot summer day, that's what it felt like in Blossom's point of view. She thought endlessly looking towards the shimmering lake towards her. She tried to remember everything, everything that happened that day, all those years ago; she also tried to think of a way to leave the island that they were in. She frowned, picked up a rock and threw it at the water. _I should've seen it coming!_ She thought.

Blossom had hair lowering down to about her elbow. She cut it because she didn't have a brush and she had so many knots. **(Don't ask how she cut her hair 'cause I have NO idea!)** She and the other PPG (and the RRB) still had huge eyes but they weren't called bug-eyed freaks and they didn't have fingers or toes. She and the other girls had their suitcases from the cruise but a lot was lost so they have clothes and that's all they have. They washed all their clothes in the lake but only a little bit because they needed the lake for baths.

Blossom wore a pink shirt and black shorts, both ripped and covered in dirt. Everyone was used to the dirt on their… everywhere actually.

Buttercup soon came walking up behind her, "Hey Red." Blossom stood silent for a minute but soon replied,

"Hey BC, how's it going finding the food?" she took a good look at her sister, she had the same cloths as her's except wore a green shirt instead of a pink one. She had very sparkly green eyes and her raven-black hair was the same shape as when she was five except it was a little longer, up to her shoulders.

"Not bad." Buttercup said as she looked into her sister's eyes and found the same thing in her eyes as she found every other time, "Look Blossom, it wasn't you fault that the cruise sank-"

"It wasn't just that! It's just… I should've seen it coming…" Blossom looked down sadly.

"Nobody could've seen it coming even if they WERE alert. It's not your fault for anything. It was just some mistake." her sister reassured her.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Ya, really." Blossom smiled and hugged her sister in a sisterly way.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Bubbles." Blossom started walking towards the 'Town' as they like to call it and stopped and looked towards Buttercup, "um… where is she right now?"

"I think she's on the watch with the others" said Buttercup. Blossom nodded and kept walking. She past some girls who gave a smile and waved at her Blossom returned the waving with her own and walked towards a blond haired girl with long pigtails. Blossom tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled and hugged her sister tightly, "Oh Blossom! I haven't seen you since-!"

"Since last night." said Blossom smirking.

Bubbles giggled, while she giggled, Blossom looked at her sister, she had blond pigtails that went down to her elbows (Just like Blossom) and she had shimmering blue eyes and a blue shirt with black shorts.

"So, what are you up to?" Bubbles asked her.

"Nothing for now I just wanted to see how you are doing." Blossom replied.

"Cool, anyways no trespassers so far." said Bubbles, referring to boys.

"Good. You know, can you do me a favour?" asked Blossom.

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to let all the girls know that we are going to sneak up on the boys. I have this feeling that they have a good plan to put to action on us.

"Ok, I'll get started." and Bubbles went off.

**Me: So, what do you think?**

**RRB: WHY AREN'T WE IN THERE YET?!**

**Me: BECAUSE!!!!!!**

**Bubbles: R&R!!!**


End file.
